moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
James Walker
James Walker is a soldier in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation and Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. He was the main protagonist in Fallen Nation and the secondary protagonist for modern combat 4 : zero hour. He was in the Anvil 1 faction, up until his promotion to Phantom Unit, where he would later assist Downs in several missions. In Zero Hour, he appears as an NPC, giving orders to his team. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Operation Blockbuster Walker first appears in mission Operation Blockbuster in a helicopter along with his teammates Pvt. Kelly and Pvt. Colt in a mission to extract valuable information from the KPR.They are then attacked by KPR soldiers on the rooftop and are successful in killing them.They then rappel into the NSA building and fight hostile troops in the hallway. Pvt. Colt calls in Echo-Nine for assistance. The team then progresses into the room and are attacked by KPR troops trying to kill them. They reach the intel and successively defend the intel after a number of KPR soldiers attack. They reach the extraction zone and almost get into the helicopter until it is shot down and.Kelly is killed by the blast while Colt and the pilot were killed in the crash. Walker, who still has the intel, makes way to the lobby to support Anvil 1 troopers in clearing out the hostiles. After reaching the door, Walker and his teammates are buried under rubble after the ceiling collapsed on them. Walker survives and regroups with Cpt. Turner. They fight their way through the streets of Los Angeles and regroup with Pvt. Torres and and injured Pfc. Mendoza. A tank is spotted under a overpass and Walker grabs a nearby launcher uses it destroy the columns supporting the overpass and crushing the tank and several enemies next to the tank. Walker and Turner leave Torres and Mendoza and make their way into a building since KPR tank approaching. Turner and Walker then make their way to the top of the building to try and contact command until a KPR chopper shows up shoots the room the troopers are in. They both jump down the building and end up on a roof. Walker is nearly killed by falling debris from the building. Walker follows Turner and ambushes some KPR Soldiers on a roof. They jump down the roof and into a roofless building and fight their way onto Pvt. Malone and Pfc. Bailey's position. They clear out the hostiles and make their way into a theater. Turner contacts command for extraction but is denied due to the many hostiles in the area. The men prepare their weapons for a breach and clear and attack, causing Malone to get shot by KPR troops. Walker is sent by Turner to flank the enemies machine gun placement. Walker is successful and takes out oncoming KPR soldiers until an enemy chopper destroys the nest. Walker falls to the ground just before the chopper is able to kill him and watches as Bailey is killed by a KPR soldier and avenges him by killing the KPR soldier. Walker destroys the chopper and he and Turner defend the position until an enemy tank arrives. Foster gives them help with an air strike. They are successively extracted in a helicopter. Thunder Hill Cpl. Walker and Anvil 1 are deployed to Mount Lee, in the Hollywood Hills, to take out several AA Batteries so US Forces can retake the area. Mendoza and Walker are following a tank right until they are bombarded by mortars (Mendoza shouts:"Hijo de Puta!") Walker falls to the ground and gets up after recovering and runs toward Cpt. Turner and Sgt. Hall. Hall calls for an air strike but is denied due to several AA Batteries. Turner and Walker then go and fight their way to the 1st AA and destroy it.They then continue on to the second AA, located in a street. They find Mendoza and Hall fighting the KPR and Turner join them.Walker goes over the AA and destroys it, allowing an air strike to come in. Right before the air strike, Hall is killed by the KPR and the team continues the mission without him. Walker, Mendoza and Turner fight their way to the local radio tower to clear out the KPR soldiers to retake it. After reaching the radio tower, the team is forced to maintain their position and await reinforcements.Turner tells the two others to cover him, and he jumps into the battlefield and is killed by an explosion. Walker and Mendoza stay alive and are saved by the arrival of Pvt. Torres and other Anvil 1 men. Anvil 1 retakes the tower and Walker is transferred to Phantom Unit, led by Sgt. Downs Hostile Territories After being transferred to Phantom Unit. Downs and Walker are sent to Alaska after Razor Squad went missing. They both are in the helicopter waiting to land, until the helicopter is shot down, causing Walker to fall out of the chopper and lose consciousness for a short time. Walker wakes up and sees that KPR troops are holding Downs hostage and assassinates an unsuspecting soldier and gets his gun. Walker kills the remaining soldiers and rescues Downs from being captured. See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Walker returns in Modern Combat 4 as an NPC. He now holds the rank lieutenant, along with Downs. He is now the leader of Phantom Unit with Downs and Knight. Gallery James Walker.jpg|Walker as he appeared in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Walker MC4.png|Walker during Red Summit See also Trivia *He, Page, Anderson, and Joel Blake are the only playable characters whose faces are shown clearly. *In Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour, he shares the same head model as Downs, but with a different haircut. Category:Playable Characters Category:Phantom Unit members Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Characters Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Characters